


Falling

by Majinie



Series: Domestic FrostIron [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecurities, Loki is an Avenger, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortals are unsteady in their passions and dedications. Loki really can't affort to rely on Tony loving him for eternity - because that would be silly, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is basically just a little pointless thought that I had to write down. A bit of fluff.  
> (It makes more sense if you read the stuff before, just sayin'.)

Tony was wearing a pinstripe suit. Underneath, a white button-up and a dark blue tie, a silver wristwatch, everything perfectly arranged, his hair in the kind of style that was unruly, but in a way that gave away that he had spent quite some time making it look like that.

 

To sum it up: he looked gorgeous. And that was the problem.

 

Loki _hated_ pinstripe suits.

 

Still, he couldn't help but admit that he found Tony absolutely dashing in one. He knew what it meant. It meant he was falling. He was falling  _hard_ .

 

“Snowflake, I'm off!”, the inventor announced and stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend who was still sprawled out on their bed. “See you for lunch.” Then, he was out of the door, babbling commands to JARVIS on his way out, and Loki turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

 

He was on the Avengers team for just a little more than half a year now and it had been Tony who had first approached him and treated him as a person instead from acting like he was some poisonous animal ready to lash out at anybody who got too close. (Which he had been at some point, true enough, but what were you supposed to do if that was what everybody expected?) 

 

Deciding not to dwell on that any longer, Loki pushed his hair back from his face and got into some comfortable clothes before heading to the kitchen where he hoped Steve was preparing breakfast by now.

 

He wasn't disappointed and greeted the other Avengers with a smile and a nod before sitting down and starting to poke around on his pancakes. Despite his initial intent to stop thinking about it, his thoughts wandered back to his relationship with Tony. He was starting to _adore_ the mortal and that was something he really couldn't have. If that man started to look attractive in a _pinstripe suit_ , then there had to be something really wrong with Loki's perception. He couldn't start to look at the world – or, in this case, Tony – through rose-coloured glasses, that could absolutely not be happening. He was a god, for goodness' sake. It wasn't that he would be forbidding himself to love somebody, no; but this was starting to become some blind adoration. _A damn pinstripe suit._

 

_You are aware of how pathetic you sound right now, yes_ ?, he asked himself.  _Making a fuss about a bloody pinstripe suit..._

 

“Loki, are you alright?”, Natasha asked from across the table and the god looked up from where he had been dissecting his pancake without actually eating anything.

 

“Yes, of course”, he answered quickly and as if to prove his point, he shoved a bit of pancake into his mouth and smiled with stuffed cheeks. After swallowing, he added: “I'm merely a little bit tired.”

 

The assassin nodded slowly, obviously not believing a word – he had expected nothing more at the excuse he had so hastily come up with. But she had understood that he felt no wish to talk about what was bothering him and so she didn't try to get an answer.

 

Loki spent the morning sparring with Thor (which was a very effective way to distract him from his thoughts) and then finishing a book he had started the other day. Just when he reached the final pages, Tony returned from his board meeting and flopped down on the couch beside him.

 

“Jeez, I'm so glad I'm outta there”, he sighed overly dramatically while lazily kicking his expensive leather shoes off. Loki caught a glimpse of his impossible choice of socks – a red flower pattern with a pinstripe suit and a blue tie? Really? – and chuckled quietly. The only person who could wear something like that and still look attractive was his Anthony.

 

_And here we go again_ . 

 

While the engineer rambled beside him, Loki looked him up and down once – the damn pinstripes – and then stared straight ahead without actually looking at anything. He couldn't allow himself to completely rely on Tony and his affection, right? He was mortal, and the mortals were unsteady in their dedications and passions.

 

“Snowflake?” The tone of Tony's voice made clear that he had tried to get through to him for several times already and he waved a hand in front of the god's face. “Anyone in there?” Loki replied with a subdued yes that only served to deepen the inventor's frown. “Hey, seriously now, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I've only been... thinking a lot today”, came the reluctant reply.

 

“Anything I can help you with?” 

 

Loki finally met the other's dark, chocolate-coloured eyes that were fixed at him with a worried expression and seemed so honest that the god suddenly felt bad for ever doubting him. After a second's hesitation, he just spread his arms and said slowly: “If you would just...”

 

Tony smiled, brightly and almost looking relieved and immediately shifted closer to snuggle into Loki's hold. The prince rested his cheek on his boyfriend's unruly hair and closed his eyes.

 

So maybe he was falling, and falling hard. But perhaps he could just trust Tony to catch him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOW IT'S OFFICIAL!  
> This series has no logical timeline at all. Sorry. Deal with it.


End file.
